What Evil truly looks like
by OrangeAfterglow
Summary: This is a short story about a very sensitive subject and has been rated 'T' for safty. Minion is scanning the news networks one tuesday morning. On that day he sees what true evil is capable of. 9/11 tribute. Ch1 is a quick AN, Ch 2 has the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, OAG here,

I'm testing some very… tricky waters here, I honestly don't know how well this short fic is going to go down and to be honest, I'm in two minds as to if I should put this up at all. Everyone knows what this weekend is, there is no forgetting it no matter how badly people may want to. In the weeks that followed the day itself I remember seeing tribute episodes of many of the web comics I read coming out and I remember having mixed feeling about that. How could something so serious be depicted in a comic? 10 years later, I understand how the artists were feeling.

I have tried before on the anniversary of 9/11 to write a post in my blog about what had happened but then I thought, why should anyone care about what I felt? I'm just some silly girl from the UK who had absolutely no connection to what happened. Other than my cousin being in the air at the time of the attacks on a flight from the west coast to Toronto, everything might as well have been on another planet. Or in a movie. I was on a 6'th form field trip on the day itself, half way up a mountain no less, so we only found out just how much had been going on the day after.

I watched a documentary on it last night and it stuck in my head causing me to have the oddest dreams with that as a recurring theme. When I woke up I had the idea for this fic. This is where I start to worry things have gotten too silly.

Lots of people have been placing the characters in Megamind and indeed Metro City itself in real-world USA and a few have used real-world events within their stories. So I wrote this fic, how would characters like Megamind and Minion react when seeing what true evil is capable of? Kinda makes shenanigans with giant robots look like a child sticking their tongue out at someone.

Please feel free to comment, even if it is to tell me how much this offends you. This is simply my flimsy attempt at paying respects to all those who lost so much in such a short space of time to the hands of some truly evil, despicable people. I mean no offence and hope that if I have caused any then you will contact me so we can discuss your views. I truly welcome all comments & will respond to all as soon as I can.

Thank you for reading.

OAG


	2. True Evil

"Sir? SIR!" Minions voice echoed around the lair, panic clearly evident in it's tone, "Come here, quickly!"

"What is it Minion?" Megamind sighed in annoyance as he crawled out from under one of his latest inventions, he dusted off his chest and shoulders as he walked towards minion who was sat at the giant monitor, "What has got you so -" He was cut off mid sentence by the images he saw in front of him. What he was seeing on the screens in front of him was horrifying, oh he had caused some serious damage in his time, but this!

"Minion?" His voice refused to reach over a hoarse whisper.

"I - I don't know sir, the said it was a plane!" Minion was staring at the images in shock. The amount of smoke that was billowing from the top of the building was astounding, pieces of paper and debris were fluttering in the air like pieces of confetti.

"A - a what?" Megamind gasped in shock, "A plane? You mean this was an accident? How could anyone possibly be so incompetant to -" His words were cut off as he finally registered what the news reporters were saying. A Passenger jet had been flown into the World Trade Centre in New York. The entire city was balanced on a knife edge between shock and panic. The image switched briefly to the people on the streets, standing in shock of what they were witnessing live in front of them.

"Could it be a stunt or something? Like for a movie?" Megamind asked quietly, his brain struggling to make sense of what he was seeing happening in front of him. Minion only shook his head slowly, he knew his boss didn't really think that. Just like Megamind, minion was desperately trying to come up with some other explanation for what was happening, the truth was just too horrible to comprehend.

"I - " Megamind stuttered before tearing his astounded gaze away from the screen in front of him, "I'm going to find out what is going on!" He turned to one of the other computer monitors and activated the link to the US governments secure netweork, the very same link he had first opened as a child on one of the prisons computers, he was amazed it still had not been detected. As he hurredly typed in the access codes and searched through the endless steam of information he was struck by one thought. He frowned as he searched again and again for anything relevant to the events in New York. All he could find was a single coded statement saying the President had been informed.

"They - they don't know, Minion. They don't know what is going on!" He turned back to the monitors and nearly screamed in shock as he watched as another passenger jet flew directly into the second tower, a horrendous fireball exploding out from the other side of the building. Both hands were clamped over his mouth in shock and minion didn't look much better as his mechanical body had slumped lifeless in the chair. Minion had obviously lost the connection to the suit in his astonishment.

"This… is no accident, Minion." Megamind said when he found his voice a few minutes later.

"But, if it isn't sir, then … that would mean … that it was…" Minion hiccupped in his bowl, taking deep breaths to ward off tears, his eyes had become red an puffy.

"I know, Minion." Megamind whispered.

"Oh god, there must have been… just s-so many… people!" Minion was visably shaking,

"I know, Minion."

"H-how could anyone be so…" Minion started, struggling to find the correct word.

"Evil?" Megamind finshed, laning heavily against the back on Minion's chair. This was what true evil looked like, "I think that I may not be quite so evil as I thought, Minion."

"No sir, the person who did this is not just evil sir, this person is a monster."

"I think-" Megamind paused to take a deep breath as he listened to the news report, glansing back at the Government's Secure Network he could see a flurry of new information but none of it usefull, they were alling it a terrorist attack., "I think we shall be putting our Evil plans on hold for a while, Minion."

"Yes Sir." Minion nodded numbly.

"Huh, 'Terrorists'" Megamind said suddenly, "What is the point of this? What is the point of causing this much… devastation… if no one knows it was you?"

"I don't know, Sir."

Suddenly a familiar voice caught his ears and he turned sharply towards one of the smaller screens that was receiving a local news feed. It was Roxanne, reporting from outside of the town hall. She was reporting on the events occurring in New York, assuring the citizens of Metro City that there was nothing to suggest that their city was going to suffer the same punnishment. He was deeply relieved to hear her voice, in the split second between hearing her voice and registering it as her a terrifying thought had flashed across his mind. What if she had wanted to go to New Your herself to report it in person? If she tried that he would simply kidnap her again and keep her here at the lair untill he was sure she would not be going.

She looked devastated, her eyes were red and puffy despite her flawless makeup. She had obviously been crying.

"Welcome back to our emergency news broardcast," She did her best to smile into the camera, "We are reporting on the … terrifying events occurring right now in New York City where two passenger airliners have crashed into both towers of the World Trade Centre. We have just received word that these incidents have been confirmed as being deliberate attacks and not as once hoped, just a terrible accident." She paused to take a deep breath before levelling a deadly serious look straight down the barrel of the camera, "America is under attack."

Magamind shrank back from that look, he got the feeling it was aimed directly at the monster who had caused these terrible events, and if looks could kill then anyone involved would be cold already.

"This country and probably the rest of the world, is now on high alert, all air traffic has been grounded across the country. We will bring you more as soon a anything else comes to light. It is at times like this when we realise how lucky we are in this city to never have encountered this level of pure evil. This is Roxanne Ritchi, Reporting live, on the terrible events in New York City, for KMCP news." The image switched to the news ancors back in the studio and Megamind realised that he had forgotten to breath.

"Minion?" Megamind asked in a squeaky voice, "Did - did you hear that?"

"Sir?" Minion was stl glued to the immage of the towers, the smoke blotting out the sun.

"She said…" He found he didn't have the words to describe it. She had said the city was lucky to never have seen this level of evil. Did she mean that she didn't think he was truly evil? He found himself smiling to himself at this, he was glad that she didn't class him as being on the same level as these monsters. Shaking his head to bring himself out of his thoughts he clapped Minion on his robotic shoulder, the fish barely even flinching.

"Minion, we have work to do!" Megamind said, determination in his voice, "We need to turn everything off! Anything that could possably disrupt communications in any way, we need to leave everything clear!"

"sir?" Minion said tentatively, "There have been reports of problems with mobile phone networks crashing, could we use our satelites to help boost signal strength Sir? At least for a short time?" Minion's voice was shaky, the fish still on the verge of breaking down. For a villain's minion he had an extremely kind and gently heart, finding the idea that someone could cause this much death and destruction for what seemed to be very little reason was breaking his heart.

"That…" Megamind paused when he saw the hope on the small fish's face, "Oh Minion, you really are a fantastic fish! That is a brilliant idea!"

"Thank you sir!" Minion said, fanning his fins out around him as he re-established the connection with his suit.

"I'm glad I thought of it!" Megamind said with a small smirk, pleased that he had been able to get a small laugh out of the trembling fish, "Now minion! Pull yourself together! We have work to do, and remember, not a word to anyone about this, no even Miss Ritchie!"

"Wouldent dream of it Sir!"Minion said with a sad smile as he looked back at the horrifying images on the monitor. It may not have been much, but if he could help people to get in touch with their loved ones then he would have at least done something.


End file.
